


Of Math and Dinner

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Math and Science Metaphors, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo tersenyum—bukan, menyeringai lebih tepat. “Santai aja, aku enggak minta apa-apa kok, di belakang.”</p><p>Enggak minta apa-apa, tapi motivasimu apa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Math and Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! bukan punya saya~ Fanfic pertama di fandom ini, enjoy.

“Apa perbedaan garis tegak lurus dan sejajar?”

 

Kuroo menggambar empat garis di kertas. Dua garis berpotongan, sedangkan yang lain menghadap arah sama namun berdempetan. Selesai menggambar, ia kembali fokus pada bukunya.

 

Kenma menghela napas. “Deskripsinya, maksudku.”

 

“Garis tegak lurus itu garis yang berpotongan tegak lurus dengan garis lainnya.”

 

“Yang sejajar?”

 

“Cuma dempetan dan searah, tapi enggak pernah berpotongan.”

 

Kenma berkedip pelan. Kuroo mendengus; tahu si pirang hasil salon ini belum paham. Ditutupnya buku yang sejak tadi ia baca, lalu ditatapnya Kenma lurus. “Anggaplah garis-garis itu dua orang.”

 

\--firasat Kenma jadi tidak enak.

 

“Kalau tegak lurus, mereka bakal jalan ke dua arah berbeda terus papasan di satu titik,” ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke tempat perpotongan dua garis di kertas dengan pensil. “Tapi mereka enggak akan ketemu lagi di tempat tujuan, cuma di satu titik ini aja.”

 

 _Kesimpulan satu,_ batin Kenma, masih dengan wajah datar, _Kuroo sedang sakit._

 

Meski enggan, Kenma lanjut bertanya, “Kalau yang sejajar?”

 

“Yang itu lebih nyesek lagi. Jalan sampingan, tapi enggak pernah menghadap satu sama lain. Nyapa enggak, cuma diam-diaman doang.”

 

Oke, coret kesimpulan satu dan ganti dengan kesimpulan dua:

 

_Kuroo sedang sakit parah._

“Kuro?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Barusan kamu kejeduk apa? Salah makan apa?”

 

“Enggak dua-duanya. Aku baru aja mau ngajak kamu makan; enaknya cake, burger, atau pizza, nih? Kutraktir.”

 

“Eh—“

 

“Tapi kayaknya lebih enak bikin sendiri, ya, meski enggak praktis. Ayo, temenin ke dapur. Kumasakin sesuatu. Nasi telur? Mie?” tanya sang Kapten seraya menarik tangan Kenma. “Ngomong aja, aku lagi mood masak, nih.”

 

“Um, nasi goreng?”

 

“Oke, dua porsi nasi goreng. Kamu siapin minumnya sendiri, ya.”

 

“O-oke?”

 

Kuroo tersenyum—bukan, menyeringai lebih tepat. “Santai aja, aku enggak minta apa-apa kok, di belakang.”

 

_Enggak minta apa-apa, tapi motivasimu apa?_

 

**.**

 

Di tempat Kuroo duduk tadi, buku dengan cover merah berjudul ‘How to Make A Romantic Moment’ tergeletak begitu saja.

 

**.**

**.**

 

_End._


End file.
